Guilmon
Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon. He has an appearance like a dinosaur that still retains its youth. Although he is still a Rookie, his potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and he hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on Guilmon's abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, Guilmon can probably become a being that protects the Digital World. Guilmon is Takato's partner Digimon in the show Digimon Tamers. His known attack is Pyro Sphere, and he can Digivolve into Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon, and Gallantmon. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in the Japanese Version and Steven Blum in the English Version. His theme The Digi Team TBA Future Warfare Guilmon travels to the future to help the heroes. Allies and enemies Allies: Takato Enemies: Powers * Rock Breaker: Destroys rocks with his sturdy foreclaws. * Pyro Sphere (Fireball): Spews out a powerful flame shot. ** Kūchū Fireball (空中ファイアーボール? lit. "Aerial Fireball") * Kurogane Maru (クレナイマル Kurenai-maru?) * Quake-a-lator (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): Drills through his target with his claws. * Rock Breaker (Fire Rock Breaker) * Neck Stretcher * Sharp Claw (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume?, lit. "Sharp Claws"): Attacks using his sharp claws. * Gill Shot (Guil Shot): Emits a blast wave with the mouth. * Fire Mitt: Punches the opponent using fists wrapped in fireballs. * Wild Scratch * Ki Charge (気合い溜め Kiai Tame?, lit. "Fighting Spirit Gather") * Wild Upper ** Kūchū Wild Upper (空中ワイルド・アッパー? lit. "Aerial Wild Upper") Gallery Digimon-Guilmon25.jpg Digimon guilmon terriermon 1920x1080 38887.jpg Guilmon (2).jpg 241052-takato matsuda picture 26.jpg Takato and Guilmon .jpg Takato and guilmon 2.PNG Tumblr mo6n1oxJkC1su824mo1 500.jpg 3084605-guilmon2.jpg Guilmon-o.gif Tumblr lj7jzgs18x1qhrrbno1 500.jpg Tumblr m8crqeV2nc1r1n5pqo1 500.gif Guilmon239.png Digimon-Guilmon22.jpg Tv digimon guilmon shows game 1920x1080 49722.jpg Guilmon-23.jpg Tumblr m2ypttimHD1roob4g.gif Dtep03-01.jpg Tumblr mbfga0QWjD1qd8t4mo1 500.gif 479050-takato and guilmon.jpg Guilmon.jpg Guilmon b2.jpg Relationships Zoe Blue Leo Rocky BlackMetalGreymon BlackGarurumon Maximilian Tai Sunset Shimmer Eirik Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Digimon Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Elementals Category:Apprentices Category:Swordsmen Category:Shape Shifters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Team heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Adventurers Category:Monsters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Cute Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Members of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Reptiles Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masako Nozawa Category:Animated characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity